Playing Cupid
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Lily and James find that their friend Remus is sweet on a fellow student, a fiery Irish girl named Sarah-Anne. And, of course, they must do something about it....


Playing Cupid  
by Alicia M. Jennings  
~  
  
"Come ON, Lil. It's simply too easy." James Potter's voice was full of mischief, and his blue eyes gave off a sparkle.   
  
"I don't know, James. I mean, it'd be betraying our friends in a way, yet helping them in another," mused Lily Evans. "Sarah-Anne would KILL me, though...."  
  
"Well, Remus will murder me, too. We'll be in eternity together; look at the bright side," joked James. Lily smacked him with a sofa pillow.   
  
It was a cold, snowy, gray Saturday morning in late December, and there was nothing to do. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Paralee, Sarah-Anne and Peter were in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and by now were real veterans at pranks. In fact, Dumbledore had jokingly given them a School Service award for "keeping Mr. Filch busy at his job." He had a point.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans knew, for a fact, that Sarah-Anne Miles and Remus Lupin were sweet on each other. But now came the trouble of getting them hooked up.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Sirius," suggested James.  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea -" began Lily, but then stopped at the pout on James' face. "Oh, all right, then. But we must MAKE HIM SWEAR that he won't mortally embarass them in front of anyone, or put Love Potion in their food, or -"  
  
"LIL," said James firmly, "Take a chill pill. He wouldn't do that."  
  
"He wouldn't?" asked Lily skeptically. "Come ON. Who made Snape's love potion so strong, he was moony for me an entire week?"  
  
James howled with laughter, his face turning red and tears coming to his eyes. "That - was - FUNNY!" he choked out between chortles.   
  
"I had to deal with all those rumors our entire third year!" cried Lily, nettled. "It was NOT funny. And at the time, you didn't think it was either."  
  
"Okay, Lil, I get the point," sighed James, recovering from his laughing fit. "But I still think that we should tell Sirius."  
  
"Fine, fine," said Lily, giving in.   
  
~  
  
Sirius cackled evilly when James and Lily told him of Remus and Sarah-Anne. "Ooooh! This'll be fun!"  
  
"Sirius, this is not one of your Snape-loves-Lily campaigns," warned Lily. "This is two of our friends who have a mutual feeling for each other. In other words, don't screw around with fate, or destiny, or -"  
  
"Lily, you've been talking to Sibyl too much. And plus, I love the two blokes too much to mess life up for them," reassured Sirius. "I've got a plan..." The three began to whisper conspiratorially.  
  
~  
  
The next day was Monday, and it was time for lessons to begin again, for the holidays were over. Sarah-Anne was back from her home in Northern Ireland, and was sitting between Lily and Paralee(who was back from Wales) at the left end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lil," said Paralee, in between bites of oatmeal, "Why aren't we sitting with the guys?" She guestured to the right end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed. "Another fight. I swear, if he yells at me about my so-called flirting with Sean...."  
  
"Oh," Paralee returned to her oatmeal, not wanting details.  
  
"Anyways," said Lily, but was interrupted by a tide of owls. "Ah! I have mail from Mother. That's unusual, considering she's disowned me...Petunia too..."  
  
Sarah-Anne shook her head. "Ach, may the saints preserve Petunia if ye get near her wi' a wand." She had a cute Irish accent, which reminded Lily of her Aunt Kayleen. "An' here's a bloomin' owl for me..." A snowy owl landed in her lap, a fancy invitation tied to its leg. "Wha' in the name o' Queen Mab..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lily and Paralee in unison. Sarah-Anne read it aloud.  
  
"'Your presence is requested in the Charms classroom on Tuesday during the evening meal. Signed, A Hopeful Suitor.'" Sarah-Anne chuckled. "If tha' isn't romantic, I dinna know what is!"  
  
"That IS ever-so-sweet!" squealed Paralee. "I mean, come on! I bet ANYTHING that it's Remus."  
  
Sarah-Anne blushed to the roots of her red hair. "Sure now, and it's probably not. It may be one o' Sirius' concoctions o' embarassment."  
  
"If it is, we'll have his head," said Lily firmly. "Now, Sarah-Anne, give me some help with this nasty Herbology essay...."  
  
~  
  
"So, Moony..." said James, raising his eyebrows and pointing at the invitation. "Read it, please?"  
  
Remus cleared his dry throat. " 'Your presence is requested in the Charms classroom on Tuesday during the evening meal. Signed, A Hopeful Suitor.' What the crap.....?"  
  
"Someone's got a crush on Moony, someone's got a crush on Moony..." sang Sirius, earning looks from the fellow Gryffindors that surrounded him. "What?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Oh brother. Wonder who it's from......?" His eyes scanned the crowd, falling on Sarah-Anne's bright red hair.  
  
James saw, and chuckled. "Could Miss Sarah-Anne Miles be the, ah, 'Hopeful Suitor'?"  
  
Remus shook his head again. "Nah. Couldn't be Sarah-Anne...." *But there's always room for wishing,* he thought wistfully. "Maybe I should just ignore this invitation.."  
  
"NO!" yelled James and Sirius. "We ah, mean, that you should give it a chance," said Sirius, absentmindedly shuffling his hashbrowns around on his plate.  
  
Remus looked skeptical. "Fine, guys, fine....."  
  
~  
  
All through the day, James, Sirius, and Lily noticed that Remus and Sarah-Anne were purposefully avoiding each other.  
  
"If only they knew," muttered Lily.  
  
~  
  
"Sarah-Anne!" Remus called, folding up the invitation and putting it in his pocket. *Forget it.* "Could I talk to you?"  
  
Blushing for the second time that day, Sarah-Anne made her way towards him. "Yes, Remus?"  
  
"Ah......I was wondering.....er.....if you, y'know....wanted to sneak into Hogsmeade tomorrow night for a butterbeer." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even wanted them to come out.  
  
Sarah-Anne's face dropped. "Oh, Remus....I'm truly sorry....but I've got something to do tomorrow night." Regret was on every line of her face, and her eyes looked like shutters had closed behind them.  
  
"Well, um, alright then," said Remus, shoulders sagging.   
  
"Um, bye," said Sarah-Anne, looking very uncomfortable. As they walked away from their meeting spot, Remus drew forth the invitation again, and tried to smooth out the rough creases that had formed.  
  
"Maybe I'll give this another chance..."  
  
~  
  
Sarah-Anne threw herself down on her bed. What an exhausting day. And tomorrow would prove to be interesting too, she knew it.   
  
Sitting up, she examined herself in the mirror. Long red hair, blue-green eyes, pale skin, and a few freckles on her petite nose. "You should get rid of those circles under your eyes, dear," said the mirror gently.  
  
"No time to do that," said Sarah-Anne gruffly, rubbing her face. "I've got exams to study for, and have to get ready for humiliation tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius were once more huddled in their conspiratorial circle.  
  
"I think they've taken the bait," said Sirius, chuckling merrily. "This is so much fun!"  
  
"And they have no clue," Lily said wonderingly. "It's absolutely hillarious...."  
  
"Supplies list," said James. "Candles?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Butterbeer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Really fancy china and silverware stuff?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Condoms?"  
  
"SIRIUS! Dear God, no!"  
  
"Only joking. Food?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Good. Mission Cupid will be underway tomorrow."  
  
And after a short salute to one another, the "troops" went up to bed.  
  
~  
  
As suppertime gradually neared, the three matchmakers noticed Sarah-Anne and Remus' jitters.  
  
"Moony, you're acting like you've got ten Fizzing Whizbees in your stomach," said James, amused.  
  
"Funny, Prongs," said Remus, his teeth chattering. "Mind you that I have had ten Fizzing Whizbees in my stomach at once, thanks to you and Padfoot."  
  
"I'll never forget the time that we gave you that booger-flavored Every Flavor Bean, James," said Sirius, chortling. "Convinced you that it was pear!"  
  
"I tasted that thing for a week," James muttered darkly. "And I've yet to get my revenge on you."   
  
"And never will," said Sirius, under his breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Um, think I should just wear these robes to the, uh, Charms classroom?" said Remus nervously.  
  
"Yeah, unless you puke on 'em," said Sirius cheerfully. He put on a valleygirl voice. "They, like, TOTALLY flatter your figure!" He recieved a pillow in the face.  
  
"Calm down, Moony." said James firmly.  
  
"I can't! I can't! Who is this person, and whadda they want with me?"  
  
"Do you want us to go with you?" Sirius looked - no pun intended - serious.  
  
Remus shook his head. "No. I'd best go alone."  
  
~  
  
Lily and Paralee were helping Sarah-Anne get ready. In her nervousness, her Irish brogue was even thicker.  
  
"Ach, me head aches! I dinna know if I be well eno' to atten'."  
  
"You're making that up," said Paralee firmly.  
  
" 'Tis not a story, lass!"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Lily in agreement.  
  
"I dinna lie!" Sarah-Anne crossed her arms in disdain. "Más é do thoil é -"  
  
"Huh?" Lily and Paralee were clueless on Gaelic.  
  
Sarah-Anne sighed. "Never ye mind. Let's jus' get meself ready for th'...th' thing."  
  
Shaking their heads, Lily and Paralee returned to charming Sarah-Anne's hair.  
  
~  
  
It had been arranged that James and Sirius would lead Remus out fifteen minutes before seven. Then, at twelve minutes before seven, Lily would lead out Sarah-Anne a different way. Hopefully, the two would meet in the room at about the same time.  
  
"Time to go," said Sirius, prodding James on the shoulder. James nodded, his eyes full of laughter.  
  
"C'mon, Moony-loverboy; it's time for your date with destiny."  
  
~  
  
Lily looked at her watch, giving Paralee a slight nod. "Sarah-Anne, m'dear, let's head out."  
  
Sarah-Anne's nervousness had ebbed away slightly, but the girl was still quite worked up about the whole bit. "Okay. I'll be fine."  
  
"You better be," Lily muttered, but no one heard.  
  
~  
  
Remus had left the guys behind at the end of the hall, and walked into the Charms classroom.  
  
A small table, complete with black tablecloth, china, and candles was sitting in the middle of the room. The candles were lit, giving the room a dim glow. The door opened.  
  
Sarah-Anne Miles, the girl he'd been sweet on for so very long, stepped in. She looked at him, and her mouth dropped. So did his.  
  
"It was you," she whispered.  
  
Remus shook his head. "It was you who sent the invitation."  
  
"Nay," she said, shaking her own head. "I think tha' our friends ha' something to do wi' this." Sarah could imagine all of them howling with laughter as she drew closer to Remus.  
  
"Whoever did it....sure knew what they were doing..." He kissed her.  
  
~  
  
And Lily, Paralee, Sirius, and James watched the two.   
  
"Shouldn't we be ashamed of doing this?" asked Paralee.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Come ON, Para. We deserve it. Oh...eww...."  
  
"Are they gonna come up for air?" asked James, laughing.  
  
"Maybe we SHOULD have brought condoms.."  
  
"Sarah-Anne wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh, whatever. She's head-over-heels for him."  
  
"She wouldn't forsake morals for a guy..."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"   
  
"I did not!"  
  
Sirius and Paralee followed James and Lily away from the Charms classroom, laughing at what was to be deemed their first fight and knowing they'd end up like Sarah-Anne and Remus in five minutes.  
  
~  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N - My first MWPP fic. And Peter didn't even make an appearance! I couldn't do it.  
  
I'd like to thank my muse for giving me the idea for this fic, and you for reading it. Please review.  
  
*choke* Ewww! I didna want a grass every flavor bean! I wanted green apple! *glares at her bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans* Grr.   
  
Well, everyone, I'd better sign off before I eat another nasty bean and start being witchy about it....REVIEW!   
  
Love from Alicia M. Jennings  
  



End file.
